Conventionally, a device has been know that includes a baton-shaped grip having irregularities in the surface, as an exercise assisting device used in jogging (running), walking (walk), etc. (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1). The grip described in Patent Document 1 is formed in a tubular shape that narrows from one end towards the other end. The grip described in Patent Document 1 has irregularities such that match the form of five fingers upon gripping. The grip described in Patent Document 1 is said to enable running with better form, by decreasing balance deviation in the body, by making running in a state gripping the grip having the irregularities.
However, from the past, it has been known that the correct way of swinging of arms influences the way of running and way of walking, in jogging (running), walking (walk), etc. It has been considered possible to realize stable running and walking so long as able to properly swing the arms, and stabilize the way of swinging of arms.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3087221